


The World Spins Beneath You

by canoesinwater



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Artist Maya Hart, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, supportive Riley because she always is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoesinwater/pseuds/canoesinwater
Summary: It was opening night of Maya's art exhibition. The exhibit will be here for 3 weeks, but opening night is important. It's important to Maya and that's all that matters. Riley didn't want to miss tonight for anything in the world.





	The World Spins Beneath You

********************

Riley dashed across the crosswalk on to the sidewalk double checking the gallery building before entering. It wasn't that she was late, in fact she was early. She had left her office as early as she could. She made sure not to schedule any appointments for this Friday afternoon, in case it overlapped into the evening. The event had been set on the calendar in her phone, including a reminder.

It was opening night of Maya's art exhibition. The exhibit will be here for 3 weeks, but opening night is important. It's important to Maya and that's all that matters. Riley didn't want to miss tonight for anything in the world.

Riley's heels clicked as she stepped into the lobby. The gallery receptionist welcomed her with a program of the current shows. She held it delicately, sliding it into her carrying purse. Riley was overwhelmed at the number of people. She crossed to the corridor, failing to spot the blonde anywhere.

The lights at the art gala are bright. The white-walled studio is spacious, but with so many viewers can get crowded at spots. People were socializing while holding clear plastic cups of wine. She followed behind a group still searching for Maya. Riley looked at the art displayed along the wall. Three feet away was a colorful piece made on aluminum. Beside the corridor was glass installation art that was popular with attendees titled: _Rotating at 19_

She stopped in front of a large installation painting that she had seen several times before. It makes her nervous just seeing the painting out here in the open like this. Riley's hands are slightly sweaty and she wipes them on the front of her blue cocktail dress. To anyone passing by would think she is just smoothing out the material. 

This one was Riley's favorite, she looked it over still mesmerized by it. It was oil on canvas, photorealistic, depicting a cloud in the sky with an electric lightning bolt shooting through it. The title plate next to it printed: _Thunder &Lightning_

 Maya stood talking with four art collectors by her newest painting. She wore a red strapless dress, the men beside her were in suit and tie. The chance to solidify her connections to the art scene is pivotal to her career, and she thinks its been successful so far. 

while they conversed about an art museum in Chelsea, Maya glanced over everyone admiring the different pieces. Earlier in the day, it was nice to see, had her feeling elated and notable. Maya had always been a bold person and she's confidant in her art. But now as her eyes scan the studio, she feels unsteady. She is unaware of her fingers nervously fiddling with the gold ring on her left hand. 

Through the crowd, Maya can see Riley standing her back to her, in front of _the_ painting. Maya regains internal balance, and the wayward feeling dissipates.

The gallery director turned toward Maya. "I noticed you incorporate primarily violet and yellow in your work."

"Yes, I do." Maya agreed, eyes still on Riley.

The woman beside him spoke. "That is the first thing I noticed about your work. Although, I believe the yellow is more of a gold hue."

Maya smiled, "It is definitely my trademark, slightly in each one."

"It suits you well, Miss Hart. It was a pleasure, enjoy the rest of your evening." Maya shook their hands goodbye. 

"Thank you, you too."

 Maya headed to Riley who was still facing the painting. There was a group next to Riley's left side. Maya stepped to the other available side. Maya greeted her with a 'hey' and taking her hand to pull her to the quieter side of the room.

"Peaches." Riley brightly smiled, gave Maya's hand a squeeze and then released it. Riley wanted to throw her arms around Maya's neck and squeal, but she knew she should remain professional for the setting. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Riles." Maya shyly replied. "You know it's one thing to have my art online, and the small venues I've done before, but nothing as grand as this." 

"I know." Riley smiled proudly at her. "I love seeing it here and seeing other people be able to see it."

Riley had seen all of Maya's artwork before and even helped her decide which works she wanted displayed. There was one abstract acrylic painting she hadn't seen before. The title plate read  _Condensation from an Exoplanet_

"This is the new one you were working on?" Riley took both of Maya's hands and swung them lightly.

"Yeah, surprise! Here it is, honey." Maya laughed.

Riley let go of Maya's hands and thoughtfully gazed over the painting. "Yes, I like it. It's like ... purple and yellow raindrops kissed the canvas."

"Aw, you are my favorite art critic. I get nothing but compliments from you."

"It's a nice title."

Maya bit her lip, pointing to Riley. "It's a nice dress."

Riley blushed. "I get nothing but compliments from you."

Maya cleared her throat. "I still have maybe... a couple hours left here. You should really check out Anthony Hernandez's photography exhibit. It really tugs at the soul. It's upstairs."

"I actually-"

"Excuse me," It was Nadine, the gala curator. Riley had remembered being introduced to her along with some of the other employees the week before. "Mrs. Kwan was wanting to purchase  _1961 vol 2_."

Maya politely smiled, "Yes, of course. Riles, meet me back here when your done upstairs."

Riley shook her head. "No, I want to stay with you. But I'll get you a drink and find you."

"Ok." Maya replied appreciatively.

Riley headed to the lobby where she had seen the usher handing out wine. It is a task avoiding bumping into others as she weaves through the sea of faces. Riley remembers freshman year at NYU when Maya told her about selling her art.

 

_They both were unpacking in their dorm at the start of the semester._

_Maya shrugged. "It's taking up too much space. It's what artists do, sell their work."_

_Riley looked sadly at the 2 boxes filled with paintings sticking out. "I guess I forgot that detail."_

_Maya grabbed her camera from the bed. "Here, we can take a picture of each one. That way we can look at it anytime we want."_

_Riley eagerly chose a canvas and set it against the wall. "Be sure to get different angles too!"_

_Maya playfully rolled her eyes and tried to hide her growing smile. "That's not really necessary."_

_"It is!" Riley took a step back from the wall. "We need a view from the left side, then the right like this..."_

 

Riley arrives at the lobby and the usher warmly passes her a cup to which she kindly accepts. Then she begins her journey to look for Maya.

She passed by  _5:30_ , it was a surrealist oil on canvas of a rooftop skyline with the shadow of the human heart (the organ, not the shape) on the roof. Riley noticed a couple speaking next to it, her heart thumped happily and as she walked there was a lightness to her step.

-

It was two hours later, the gallery was nearly empty. The lights were being shut off for closing.

Maya downed the rest of the contents from her cup and put it in the trash bin. She leaned up to Riley and kissed her cheek.

"Tonight was a great night! Ready to go, honey?"

Grinning, Riley intertwined her arm with Maya's and placed her phone back in her carrying case.

"I say to celebrate -instead of the subway- we take a cab." Riley suggested.

"A cab, not Uber though. I don't feel like having some stranger chit chat with me and expect me to rate them 5 stars."

Riley playfully pinched Maya's cheek. "So grumpy, it's called being polite. I called already, it should be outside for us now."

"That's what I want."

Riley whispered slyly, "Also, to celebrate I got us champagne."

Maya's lips curled up. "That's exactly how I want to celebrate. With you." She took Riley's hand. "Thank you for being here for me. It felt really good that you were."

Riley smiled at Maya. "There was nowhere else I wanted to be."

Riley opened the door and they stepped onto the sidewalk heading to their ride. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Could expand this ficlet. maybe.


End file.
